icanteven
by TobiasBeBrave
Summary: Did it make you feel bad when you cheated on your man last night? She certainly didn't, considering she was doing it again. Eric could care less. If he wanted it, he got it.


_Did it make you feel bad_

_When you cheated on your man last night_

_Did I even ever cross your mind?_

_You like to say that you're right_

_#icanteven by The Neighbourhood_

* * *

_Eric threw her on the bed, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. Their mouths met in a ferocious kiss, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing their hips together. "You play too much," She breathed out. He moved his mouth down her neck, biting lightly, making sure he didn't leave any marks. His mouth grazed her heavily pierced ear. "Shut up." He growled, making her shiver under him. _

"Reyna,"

_He pulled away from her, sliding the tight shirt over her head, tossing it behind him. His cold hands went to her waist, making her squirm away from him. _

"Babe," Her eyes fluttered open, meeting her boyfriend's handsome face. "You okay?" His grey eyes were caring, big hands cupping her face.

"I, uh–" She took a deep breath, shaking her head to clear all the dirty thoughts of the other man. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure? You look pretty shaken up," He pulled her in a tight hug, burying his face in her curly hair.

"Aaron, I'm okay." She hugged him back, closing her eyes tightly. _Eric's mouth trailed down her chest, gripping her breasts, making her moan loudly. _She gasped into Aaron's chest, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Aaron pulled away from the hug, and pushed her head back to the pillows. "You're _not_, okay." He told her, his sweet voice causing her to feel a _bit _guilty of what she'd done.

"My Queen," he crawled on top of her, his arms keeping his weight off her. "Doesn't have nightmares." He leaned down, kissing her passionately. She kissed back, of course. She didn't want her boyfriend finding out about her infidelities at that time.

She pulled away from him, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Who said it was a nightmare?"

His eyebrows shot up, understanding what she meant. "Well shit," he inhaled slowly. "You want me to, uh–"

"Hell yes, you dummy." She laughed as she pulled him towards her for another kiss.

* * *

Reyna unfortunately had the longest shift in the control room, along with Four. New software from Erudite had arrived, they had been waiting to update the security systems for about 6 months. Good thing, Erudite didn't waste time when it came to security.

"I'm going for lunch." Four stood. It was somewhere around two in the afternoon, and their shift ended at eight.

"Yeah, I'm skipping today," She put down the small screwdriver she was using to open up a defective computer. "Someone has to do the dirty job."

"That's not the dirty job, _Ray." _He snorted, walking out of the control room, leaving her with Jayasree, an Erudite transfer that passed initiation with flying colors. It wasn't a surprise she chose to work in intelligence.

A Reyna focused on her job, unscrewing every single screw holding the computer carefully. Six screws and 20 minutes later, the door to the control room opened. Eric entered the room and sat next to Jayasree, mumbling something about files. Some time during the chat, Jayasree pulled on her jacket and walked out of the control room.

"Later, Reyna!" She waved, her long hair cascading down her back. Eric, of course, stayed in the room, walking back and forth between two computers, typing here and there.

"You're making me dizzy," Reyna stopped working on the computer. She stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Cut it _out." _

He turned to her, his usual passive aggressive expression in place, as always. "What are _you_," he pointed at her. "Going to do, _hm_?" It took him three strides to be in front of her. Her short height didn't help her case, because she now had to look up to meet his icy stare.

"Don't test me," She warned, glaring at him. "Or you'll find out."

A smug smirk graced his lips, his pierced eyebrow going up. "I didn't have to test you at all two nights ago," He took another step towards her, pressing his chest on hers. She didn't take a step back, her pride making her stay there with her chin high. "You opened up, _really_ quick." He whispered in her ear.

"Tell me, _Reyna_," She inhaled sharply when he said her name. "Did it make you feel bad?" He placed his hands on her waist, digging his fingers into them.

"No." She whispered shakily.

"That's what I thought." He turned away from her, walking towards the computers he left behind minutes before. Right the second he sat down, Jayasree entered the room, coffee in hand.

"You good?" She eyed Reyna, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Whatever." She huffed, turning back to the table littered with computer pieces.

* * *

Reyna was strolling through the cavern-like tunnels of the Dauntless compound. She was supposed to be on her way to meet Aaron, but she decided to take the long way to the pit.

"Goodness," She mumbled to herself, running a hand through her long curls. "It's so fuckin–" She was cut off by a big hand shooting out from behind her, covering her mouth and dragging her into a closet. She slammed her elbows into the assailant's ribs.

"Calm the _fuck_ down." Eric whispered angrily, sounding slightly out of breath.

"What in the _hell _are you doing?" Reyna turned around, meeting his chest in the small confines of the closet.

"What do you think?" He pulled her closer to him by the hip. His other hand moving to her hair, gripping it tightly and tilting her head up to meet his lips in a heated kiss. She bit his bottom lip, making him groan her name.

His hands traveled down to her thighs, gripping them tightly. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn't waste time, immediately slipping his hands up the loose sheer blouse she was wearing, her black lace bra peeking through the thin fabric.

"Eric," She groaned slightly pushing him away by the shoulders. When he continued his assault on her neck, she spoke again, pushing him harder. "You're going to leave marks, you _asshole."_

"_So?_" He said, his mouth still on her neck.

"_So_ my goddamn _boyfriend _will see them," She trailed her nails up to the nape of his neck, making sure she left marks.

He slammed her on the wall, placing one of his hands behind her head so she won't get harmed. "I've got a question for you," His voice low, _angry_. "Do you _really _think– I care?"

They stayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. "I guess not." She sighed, blowing away stray hairs that fell in her face.

He captured her lips again, kissing her swollen lips roughly. He unwrapped her legs from his waist, holding her until she stood.

"Pants," He grunted. "Off. "

* * *

**It's been awhile everyone! I'm back and better than ever with some old content that I never posted enjoy :)**

**-ash**


End file.
